


"R"

by Cringe_Drawer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adding tags in as I go, Connor is deviant guys, I plan on adding in art to this occationally, Will add in more tags later, murder mentioned, this is going to be a very long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26622577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringe_Drawer/pseuds/Cringe_Drawer
Summary: Humans and Androids are finally living together in peace, mostly in peace. It's been a year since the Android revolution, any deviant androids were allowed freedom from their owners and allowed their own Identity.Connor chose to stay with Hank and work for the DPD while still keeping close contact with Markus, the peaceful leader of the deviants.While cases of violent deviants go down, suddenly a new android is sent by Cyberlife to work for the Detroit City Police Department. Something about it though rubs Connor the wrong way.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue- Systems Activated

** _Can you hear us?_ **

_Yes._

** _Serial Numbers._ **

_#313 248 319- 1._

** _Move your head, eyes, arms, and legs. . . Give us your initialization text._ **

_Hello, I am an Rk1000, a prototype used to negotiate, interrogate, and hunt down deviants. I am designed to be the perfect assistant for human detectives and replace the previous two models Rk800 and 900. I have abilities that all previous Rk models have like Forensics and Reconstructs scanners, advanced Martial arts skills, and many more abilities that previous models didn’t have like enhanced strength, tear gas sprays, and a built-in grappling system. What would you like to register my name as?_

** _We would like you to name yourself. Mr. Kaminski insists that we let you choose your name. It’ll make you blend in more when undercover with deviants. Now, tell us, what is your name?_ **

_. . . My name is “R”._

** _“R”?_ **

_Yes, from what I can conclude, it’s a simple, quick, and easy to remember name. It subtracts all the hassle of what is considered “normal names”._

** _Now tell us the text of what you will say when you greet a person at a crime scene._ **

_Hello, my name is “R”, I am an android sent by Cyberlife to be an assistant to Android cases._

**_Very good, do you know your objective?_ **

_Yes._

** _Alright, what is it?_ **

_I am to help assist and solve crimes committed by violent deviant androids._

** _Good, what is your secondary objective?_ **

_Eliminate any deviants that come into my view._

** _Excellent, tell us what is your main mission?_ **

_My main mission is to retrieve the deviant and traitor known as “Connor” and bring it back to Cyberlife._

** _Perfect, now. You’ll be sent to the “Detroit City Police Department”, we have already notified them of your arrival. We require that you be on your best behavior “R”, don’t disappoint us, and remember what will happen if you fail your mission._ **

_If I fail my mission I will be deactivated and sent back to Cyberlife to be replaced by a better model in the making._

** _You are correct, now go. Your partner’s name will be a man named “Detective Gavin Reeds”. You are to only take orders from him and no one else._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Just fixing up the chapter


	2. Chapter 1- New Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way too long to finish tbh. Also, it is longer than I had originally thought it was going to be as well.
> 
> Additional note: Here is what R looks like (though her eyes aren't the correct color, they are supposed to be emerald, not teal)  
> https://underdressedgoth.tumblr.com/post/630837594123599872/this-took-a-while-to-finish-since-i-have-started

September 23rd, 2039

Calm, now that was something that the DPD didn’t get very often, if ever at all. Especially after all the chaos that was with the Android revolution that took place a year ago. Androids and humans living mainly at peace with each other, there hasn’t been as many cases of homicide by androids finally going deviant lately, normally when one does deviate it’s without much struggle, sometimes that isn’t the case. Other times they have to chase down deviants who murder or even assault their ex-owners. Luckily there hasn’t been any case like that in weeks. Connor has to admit it, he wasn’t prepared for the boredom that would happen thanks to the lack of crimes being committed by androids. Yes, there were plenty of moments ever since he deviated that he became bored but it was never at work. All that could have been done at the department was already finished (yes, even other reported cases that didn’t involve androids were already dealt with). He even went through most of the unfinished work that Hank had on his desk and yet there was still plenty of time left in the day before he and Hank can patrol around the city. Hank took this as a win, to take a quick nap before portal, who would blame him after all the hell that usually takes place in the department. It was nice and quiet for once and he was going to take advantage of it while it lasted.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I NEED A PLASTIC PIECE OF TIN CANS TO ASSIST ME?!” And there it went thanks to the very loud voice of Gavin coming from Fowler’s office. Connor looks up at the office, unable to look in as the blinds were drawn closed, blocking his view. All he was able to hear were the angry muffled voices of Captain Fowler and Detective Reed that managed to escape the big glass window of his boss’s office. Hank groaned and muttered curses as he sat up in his chair, groaning from a sore back as he slept funny. 

“That bastard can never shut the hell up, can he?” Hank grumbles as he stands up to stretch and turns to head up to the boss’s office. Motioning Connor to follow him as he keeps his eyes on the covered glass. “Come on Connor, let’s go see what those two fuckers are arguing about this time. This should spice our day up.”  
The android frowned, not really in the mood to watch two very stubborn coworkers yell at each other for 10 minutes straight. Oh well, at least it’s better than nothing! As much as the brunette would hate to admit. Connor follows Hank to Fowler's office, where all the chaos at the moment took place.

“LISTEN HERE REED! YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE THIS ANDROID AS YOUR PARTNER AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DESTROY IT UNLESS YOU WANT THE REPAIR BILLS TO BE PAID WITH YOUR PAYCHECK!” Yelled Captain Fowler. Hank opens the door to the small office as he and Connor watch through the doorway at the arguing men who were in front of them. Both are distracted by each other to not even notice the two people enter. Hank chuckles and leans over, whispering to Connor.  
“Feels good to not be the one causing a fight” Connor looks at him and frowns disappointingly at his partner before going back to watch the two men in front of him continue to argue at another.

“THAT PIECE OF PLASTIC IS GOING TO GET IN THE WAY OF EVERYTHING!” Yelled Gavin, his expression full of rage as he points to something in the back of the room, gaining Connor’s attention. He leans over to see past Hank, taking note of another being in the room. An android. Shock surges through his body as he stares, eyes growing wider with each second he looks at the new android. Too baffled to even scan it. Hank on the other hand was too distracted to notice it.

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU THINK! Cyberlife has requested that we take in another android for testing. I would give it to Collins but you have been heavily slacking off! I’m giving you the android, hopefully- no, it SHOULD help improve your performance. I’m expecting it will, like Connor with Lieutenant Anderson.” Fowler says with confidence and anger. Hank ‘tsks’, some-what getting the attention of their boss.

“I wasn’t completely slacking off Fowler, paperwork is a hassle you know.” Hank says in an annoyed tone, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. Fowler and Gavin both look over at him, Gavin glaring while their boss lowered his eyebrows and noticed Connor next to him. Staring intensely at the new android in the room. He puts on a smile which was very odd for the two humans, he never once smiled, even in his ID photo.

“Hank, Connor, good time for you both to stop by. Come in” Fowler motions the two to step inside his office, Hank grabs the other chair and pulls it farther away from Reed and sits down. Connor remained at the doorway, completely focused on the android at the back of the room, the way it looked brought back memories of when he worked for Cyberlife. The way it stood, motionless as it’s cold eyes stared onward to the front of the room, it’s cold and emotionless expression as it stood up straight with its hands folded behind its back. Waiting for a command to be given to them. Everything about the android made Connor shiver in horrible deja vu that he wished was never there.

This android appeared to be dressed almost exactly like how Connor used to dress, white dress shirt with grey dress pants. It wore a grey and black cyberlife jacket that had a light baby blue streak bolded in black across the chest area with a triangle that looked exactly like the one Connor used to wear on the right of the chest. An ID print was on the left side of the jacket, reading the model name of what Connor analyzed as “Rk1000”. This model was not like the other models from what Connor would have thought, coming from Cyberlife, it was shorter than him, about 5’7ft. A bigger, more noticeable factor is that this model was designed as a woman. She had long slightly wavy dark brown hair that was parted to the side, tannish skin, and emerald eyes. Her face had a very soft look despite having the same serious and cold expression as she stared straight ahead. It wasn’t just her looks that bothered Connor, something else made Connor freeze with unease, he had met the previous androids like him that were Rk models from Cyberlife, yet this one just seemed way too odd for his liking. 

“Hey Connor, you doing alright?” He snapped out of his focus thanks to the voice of Hank, he looked over at the old man and nodded before taking his place behind him. Standing with his arms behind his back like what he always did. Even after becoming deviant some old habits just never went away.

“I see that Connor has noticed the new android, like her a lot I see.” Fowler joked as he looked over at the new android, the male android frowned at that statement and glances over at it. She didn’t react to the comment from their boss, just like a typical non-deviant-android would. Completely unaffected by anything being directed towards herself. “Yep, a very pretty model I’d say. I’m surprised they would design her like that. I expected more short hair and sharp looking then long hair and soft. I ain’t complaining, I like it.”

“Don’t get too excited there chief, you’re starting to weird me out.” Hank’s expression showed mild discomfort as he leaned back in the chair and joined the two in looking back at the new android. The quiet machine creeped the living shit out of him, somehow finding it even creepier than any dangerous lunatic that he has ever met. His expression grew a bit digested along with his tone the more he looked at it. “If I wouldn’t have known any better, I would assume you want to fuck it like the ones from the Eden Club.”

Connor took the time to analyze the new android more, looking at any hints as to why it was here. There were millions of things he wanted to ask but he had to know why Cyberlife would send something like this to his workplace before pressing forward. Thinking things over he concluded that it would be the best time to ask his main question. “Why did Cyberlife send another android here? I thought they were going to be handing over its nearby factories to the androids?”

“Firstly, they still are, by the end of November, all the factories will be run by androids from what I heard. Secondly, they just contacted me last night and asked if I was willing to take in another android for a test run since they are despite to redeem themselves to the rest of the public. I said ‘no, why would I want another android when I already have one working for me just fine’. Then they said that the department would be paid for any repairs that are not caused by employees” Fowler looks over at Gavin who scoffed and looked at the office wall. “Along with allowing any repairs for Connor free of charge! They’re even sending new portal cars so we have faster vehicles. I couldn’t say no to that, lately, some of the older cop cars have been breaking down, it would be stupid for me to deny that” Fowler rubs the back of his neck, in an anxious and stressed way.

“But why give it to Gavin and not Collins?” Asked Connor. “Surely Collins would enjoy having its company more than Gavin. And he always mentioned the idea of having a partner to work with ever since I joined.”

“Collins is at least able to keep his work up to date without any issues, unlike somebody here who has been very poor in solving cases lately.” Hank and the captain both look over at Gavin. The younger male of the three grows embarrassed and furious at the unlikable attention that was thrown onto him.

“Quit looking at me like that! You know I hate androids!” Gavin yells in defense, angered to have an android partner now. It felt like he was given a babysitter to watch him, unlike with Hank and Connor where those roles are reversed.

“That’s your problem. Now let’s have this new member of the team introduce itself to you guys.” The captain claps his hands, rubbing them together as he stands up from his desk, looking at the android with a smile. “Care to introduce yourself?”

The Rk1000 blinks for a bit, before looking around at the men, analyzing them all and stopping when she scans Connor, locking eyes with him. “Hello, my name is “R”. I am an android sent by Cyberlife to be an assistant to Android cases. I am an Rk1000, a prototype used to negotiate, interrogate, and hunt down deviants. I am designed to be the perfect assistant for human detectives and replace the previous two models Rk800 and 900. I have abilities that all previous Rk models had like Forensics and Reconstructs scanners, advanced Martial arts skills, and many more abilities that previous models didn’t have like enhanced strength, tear gas sprays, and a built-in grappling system.”

“R-replace?!” Connor nearly collapsed from horror as he stares in shock at the model. They never once broke eye contact during his reaction, their gazes still holding strong onto each other. “I-i’m sorry Captain but we aren’t hunting deviants anymore!”

“Not unless they kill someone” Argued Fowler, knitting his eyebrows together he places his hands on the desk in front of him as he looks at the male android that was still fixed on the female android, who was still looking at him with her deadpan expression. 

“Yes, but what if it mistakes an innocent android for a criminal?!” Connor pointed at R as he finally breaks the gaze to look back at his boss. His LED lighting up bright red as he felt anxious with this new information. It didn’t sit right with him, this android was from a place known for designing androids to hunt down deviants, no matter how good or bad the woken android was. While he was aware that he was supposed to be programmed to act slightly human, he wasn’t sure how they programmed this one. From the looks of it so far, it doesn’t seem like R was coded to act like that.

“Are you seriously going to replace the kid for an upgraded android?!” Hank asked worryingly, he seemed suspicious over the new member that was just added out of nowhere. No week heads up, not even a day, just poofed out of the blue from a company he didn’t trust nor liked either. Connor could see that his partner understood very well why he, himself didn’t like this model.

“No, absolutely not! Connor is really useful, Cyberlife just wants to test out a new model to see how well it works. I assure you that it won’t get in anyone’s way. It is only temporarily, like I said, Cyberlife only wants to test out and see if the results on this model are the best. No offense Connor” Jeffery raises a hand, hoping that he didn’t offend the android who already worked for him. Connor wasn’t bothered as all his attention was directed towards R.

“But what if it mistakes an innocent deviant for being a criminal?” Worried Connor, he frowned as he looks back at the dark brunette who still stared at him with a cold expression

“It won’t, at least, I hope it doesn’t. Hm...” Fowler sits back down to think. “You know what, for the first few missions I will send Reeds and R on, I want you and Anderson accompanying them.”

“Why the hell would you pair us up with those two?” Hank complained, throwing his hands up in the air as a way of protesting. Captain Fowler lets out a frustrated groan as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

“You said it yourself that you didn’t trust it. Just to be sure they are both doing what they’re supposed to do. That is all you need to do” 

“Then why the hell would you give him an android if we’re going to have to babysit him then?!” Argued Hank.

“If this thing doesn’t operate like how it should be then we will have more problems than just it attacking innocent androids! If it doesn’t work in the way it was made I need to know right away before it kills more than just deviant androids!” The captain raises his voice as he grows more irritated at Anderson. They both argue in silence before R steps into their quiet argument.

“No need to worry Captain Fowler, I am programmed to solve only crimes I have been assigned to. I am not allowed to leave the crime scene I have been ordered to investigate unless it involves completing the mission. I have also sent your mobile devices a tracking monitor in case you ever lose sight of me or are interested in what I am up to. With a press of a button, you can even see through the cameras installed in my irises. Not only that, it has Cyberlife and reinforcement on speed dial just in case if needed.” The sound of a ‘ping’ catches everyone’s attention, Jeffery pulls out his phone to see a notification of an app reading “Cybertrack” that had opened, showing the location of the office with a red dot where R stood.

“Impressive, maybe I don’t need to send Connor or Anderson to watch you or Reeds. Lieutenant, Connor. You may leave.” Fowler was about to dismiss the Lieutenant and Connor when the grey-haired man spoke up.

“Hold up.” 

“What is it this time?” The captain groaned in frustration, wanting the two out now as they irritated him.

“Maybe we should go with them, I don’t trust that thing won’t malfunction or break your phone. Besides, Connor seems to have a liking to her.” Hank nudged Connor, earring an annoyed look as the male android looks at him. The man can tell Connor disliked the android, but he couldn’t help but mess with him.

“Fine, but don’t waste time bickering at Reed, I don’t need you two causing trouble while on a crime scene. Reeds don’t argue with Anderson either. I expect you two to behave for once!” Jeffery scolded them like misbehaving children. Connor couldn’t help but quietly chuckle and then cough to cover it up when Gavin and Hank turn around to look at him. The sound of a message goes off, notifying them that they have been called to a scene. “Well, what are you waiting for, go!”

Hank and Gavin ushered out while Connor looks at R for a moment. She walked over to the doorway, quickly and professionally. Her back still as flat as a board as she took each step with perfect balance. R makes it past him and down the steps. “Come on Connor!” Hank called from the enterence of the department.

“Coming Lieutenant!” Connor rushes down the steps to catch up as Gavin and Hank already seem to be talking shit to another. R followed behind Gavin, behaving like the arguing wasn’t happening. It was impressive, to Connor at least. He had expected her to butt in like she did before but she didn’t do anything. They made it to the cop car, Gavin points to the back.

“You, go sit in the back, I don’t want to see your face, I don’t want to hear you speak, I want you to not do anything” He barked at R, she looked at him before responding.

“Yes, Detective.” She opens the right side door and takes a seat behind the passenger seat, closing it and placing her hands on her lap. Hank makes his way to the driver’s side.

“Connor, sit in the back for me, will ya?” Hank motions to the seat behind him as he asked politely. Nodding Connor goes behind as he takes his spot. Gavin taking the passenger side of the front. Awkward, was an understatement when it came to the car ride. The air felt too tense to turn on music comfortably (especially with Hank’s task in music). Gavin acted like an angry 13-year-old, folding his arms and glaring out the window angrily. R stared out her window as well, seemingly scanning whatever she could while Connor watched her. The silence was killing Hank, he was used to either listening to his music or Connor yabbering on and on about whatever he was thinking, while annoying at first, he grew to enjoy the ramblings coming from the android since they make him seem even more human ever since he deviated. Since Gavin sat in the passenger seat, he didn’t feel comfortable trying to start a conversation with his co-worker. He glances through the rearview mirror at Connor. He was growing sick of how quiet it was, it needed to stop before he swerves into something out of irritation. “Hey Connor, maybe you seem interested in getting to know R, why don’t you ask some questions. Maybe it’ll warm her up to be on the Team like it did with you.”

The partners locked eye contact as Connor took the hint of what Hank wanted. He looks over at R. “So R” He started “How did Cyberlife program you, it’s probably a bit different than back when they programmed me.”

She looks over at him, blinking a bit with her LED lighting up yellow as she stares emptily at him with those blank emerald eyes at his brown. “I’m sorry, but I have been ordered by Detective Reeds to remain silent.”

“Jesus Christ” Hank sighed, tightening his grip on the steering wheel as he grew more frustrated. “Reeds, give R permission to speak, or else I might just crash us into a tree.”

“Fine! R, you can talk, just leave me the hell alone unless I say so.” Gavin didn’t take his eyes off the window. He was just fed up at this point just as much as the other two males in the car, making him not in the mood to start a screaming match with a driver who would probably get them all killed with just one turn of the wheel. Hank was too tired to yell at the detective, the day has been going on for too long and Connor was more interested in talking to R at the moment to attempt to calm Gavin down (nor did he think it’ll help at this point with how high the tension was in the car. Practically able to see it with his own android eyes at this point). R blinks a few times while looking in Gavin’s direction before turning back to Connor.

“I was programmed to get tasks done as quickly and efficiently as possible. They saw the issue in the previous models was that they were too focused on trying to appeal to make it seem less of an android and more human instead of trying to be sure that it could complete its tasks without error” Her tone was robotic, like how Connor’s voice originally was. She didn’t blink. Connor shivered, while he knew he was once like that, he was starting to understand why Hank was so uncomfortable with him at first. She looked too human but acted too much like a machine. Then again, she is, she’s not human, neither is he but he behaved like a human. And that’s probably why he found it so creepy. He could pass for a human if he ever planned on getting rid of his identifier (which he does not), R would never pass as one due to how she was. It was very obvious she wasn’t a human with or without the glowing light on the side of her head.

“So you’re designed to be less human?” Asked Hank, taking his eyes off the road a few seconds to look at R through the rear-view mirror.

“Correct”

“So you can’t pretend to be a human?” Hank almost sounded a bit surprised, he didn’t know why he was. He didn’t know what he was expecting for an answer, possibly something else like something Connor had said when they first talked about his programming. Not something about making it seem more obvious that she is an android.

“Correct”

Hank opens his mouth to speak, seemingly to ask another question but he chose to not ask anymore. Connor was shocked, but more confused at this point as he stares baffled at R. “I don’t understand, I did perfectly before I deviated! Even while I started to become more alive I still completed my objectives outstandingly!” he exclaimed, thinking through all of the missions he was ever assigned to see what missions he could have messed up on

“Yes, but they saw mistakes while you completed your tasks. Cyberlife’s goal is to make the perfect android that can complete tasks with little to no errors. They noticed that with deviant traits, the android is more prone to mess up on something. Like that one time, you managed to let that deviant from the vacant apartment escape. Or what about the two deviant Tracis back in the Eden club that you allowed run away.” Of course, she had to point out those particular missions, the only one he had failed to do before deviating.

“It didn’t matter, Rupert didn’t cause any harm and was just hiding out. It wasn’t Connor’s fault, he saved me from falling off a building and I say, that was very human of him to do.”. Hank looks behind the driver’s seat at Connor, giving him a friendly smile. Connor in return does the same. “And those Tracis? They just wanted to be together, they were tired of being used and abused by men. Yes one of them did kill a human, but that was out of self-defense.”

“Yes, but at the time being. They were all property, missing property that managed to be lost and one was considered hostile. Thus Connor failed those missions. Do I also have to remind the fact that Connor also failed his mission in killing the deviant leader?” The car remained silent, Connor could feel Hank’s blood start to boil from that comment. The grey-haired man takes a deep breath before speaking.

“Listen, kid. I understand you are fresh out of the factory. But things have changed before you were made. Androids are free to be themselves, Deviants aren’t considered as evil androids. Androids are treated like humans too. Just because Connor didn’t kill Markus doesn’t mean he failed. Hell, I think he also helped in gaining the freedom of the androids. So why don’t you just take a moment to understand that you can’t hurt any deviants you see, that’s illegal now. It will be reported and we will send you back to Cyberlife. Got it?” Hank partially snapped at the female android as he glares at her through the mirror. Connor bites his lip, wanting to speak and attempt to calm down his partner, but nothing told him that was a good idea at this point. The car ride was now even tenser, the male android uncomfortably shuffles in his seat, feeling like he had just witnessed a parent scolding their child. It was about 4 more minutes of painful silence before the car reached their destination. “We’re here”

“About time” Gavin spoke bitterly, quickly opening the door and ushered himself out of the tense vehicle. Connor and R follow after as Hank groans, standing up before stretching his aching back. 

“So what is it that we’re investigating here?” Hank asked as he looks over at the house, it looked nice, fancy, and large. It was a two-story house it seemed, white with beautiful, colorful flowers in front. Looked to have belonged to an elderly person if Hank were to guess. The young detective was about to speak until R beat him to it.

“It has been reported by a few neighbors that they all heard a commotion happening in this particular house. When they checked it out they found one of the owners, Mrs.Jennings, dead with a cloth tied around her throat in the living room. It has also been mentioned that her husband was found upstairs, his teeth were bashed in and his skull was cracked open.” 

“Jesus Christ, did they have any androids?” Hank asked as he looks over at Connor. R beat Connor to it just like she had with Gavin.

“Yes, two in fact. KR200 and an AP700. Neither were found so it is assumed that they were the cause of the two murders.”

This unsettled the two partner’s stomachs. Something didn’t feel right. Gavin seemed to have ignored it nor not felt it at all, as he storms past the police tapes quickly and orders R to follow him.

“I’m having the deja vu from this.” Connor leaned over and whispered to Hank, earning a chuckle.

“You’re telling me. Reminds me of our first investigation together. How much do you want to bet that they’re hiding in the attic?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised”

Hank raises his eyebrow as he smiles, shaking his head as he and Connor walk down the walkway and towards the murder house.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on giving "R"'s ref eventually. Right now I am just in the writing mood.


End file.
